The present disclosure relates to a large current circuit breaker plug-in installation.
Power distribution panels may be provided with circuit breakers that may require maintenance or replacement in a controlled and timely manner. Many circuit breakers are not easily replaced due to a lack of a modular or interchangeable circuit breaker design.